


The Test Subject

by Perseverance_n



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park: The Game, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Past, F/M, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseverance_n/pseuds/Perseverance_n
Summary: Lana Evans is given a chance to work with Owen Grady to train velociraptors. Living by her instincts, she is surprised how she reacts to Owen. He sees her as a person unlike those who view her as a subject. The problem is how does she prevent him from finding out her secret?





	The Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading some Jurassic Park fanfics and the idea of hybrids sort of stuck with me. Being a Jurassic Park fan for a long time, I wanted to give this idea a try.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes in weariness. I could still feel the burn marks on my skin, after they healed suddenly. The people put me in a cage like I was some kind of monster.

They were right in a way. What kind of normal human could lift more then they weigh?

Or could run as fast as a cheetah?

The people wearing white lab coats did all kinds of experiments on me. The men who wore black clothes were the most dangerous types. They liked to inflict pain and looked for any reason to hurt me.

But they feared me. I could smell it on them and oh, their fear smelled so delicious.

They kept their distance as a smirk slid across my face. They were the ones that created a monster in me. I didn't do anything. One time I had someone who loved me, someone who treated me like a human. But they took her from me, the men wearing black clothes. They took my mother away.

A man stuck a stick through the bars, the end touching my abdomen and the pain I felt had enough vibration to push me on my back. My whole body began shaking. It hurt like hell.

"Enough," someone said in the distance.

"Damn it, did you see how it looked at me, like it wanted to devour me?"

"You're imagining things."

"No, I'm not. They should kill that damn creature."

"Enough."

More footsteps approached my cage and I slowly sat up and remained motionless, deliberately ignoring the tingling sensation in my stomach. My every sense flared out to identify the approaching individuals.

It was a small group. An Asian man wore a white lab coat. I recognized him on sight and by smell as he worked alongside my mother at one point. Another man with light skin and was well-dressed traveled beside him. And behind him was another bearded man with a sadistic grin on his face. I hated the way his dark eyes roved my frame, like he wanted to do things to me to make me scream.

I lifted my head as they stopped before my cage. My eyes became as cold as ice. They made sure to stop out of my reach but within distance so they could observe me.

These people were involved for locking me away after betraying me and creating a monster. I felt tremendous satisfaction at feeling their fear. They should be very afraid of me.

Dr. Henry Wu led a project to create genetically lab made monsters. He was a liar, a cheat, a monster maker and very much a coward. According to him, he was the creator for me – a forbidden type of science the world would one day come to use in war.

I continued to sit where I was and let them observe me. As a female, my role was to be obedient to them. They barked orders and I obey without question. Only I was a failed experiment because I bit the hands that fed me, literally.

"Good morning Lana?" Henry Wu said pleasantly. "How are things this morning with you? Did you sleep well?"

I watched them without blinking, my head tilting at the man in the white lab coat. I wished he could take a couple steps further where I could lash out at him. I wanted to taste his blood in my mouth as I watched with fascination the life in his eyes fade.

"Lana? I know you can hear and understand me."

"No, I didn't sleep fine." Not if they called sleeping on a floor with hay like an animal normal. Then I pointed at the men. "They keep hurting me."

Dr. Wu nodded. He looked at the others clutching tightly to their weapons. "How many times do I have to tell you not to hurt her?"

"She heals immediately," one of them answered.

Dr. Wu stared at them exasperatedly. "Do you know this creature is priceless to our research? She's a one of a kind. You hurt her, you're hurting our primary reason for being here."

"Dr. Wu, don't be so hasty to judge. She can handle anything we throw at her which is why we have her in a cage. She's our soldier, although she looks like an adult woman," his companion said.

I gritted my teeth, my only show of displeasure toward him. I hated him more than Dr. Wu.

"She has a make of human and velociraptor genetics but she's still human, Mr. Hoskins."

"How much of her is human because what I can see from here is a killer."

The doctor's friend -the chubby man with partially gray hair- was so right about his conclusion. I was a killer but they made into one with the orders they forced me to submit to.

"Remember, if you want loyalty then you need to treat her-."

"Like what? She's human. She's far from human. She's a freak." He laughed and the other men around him started sniggering too.

I chose that moment to stand up and the men stopped, their weapons angling at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, careful to keep my face blank. I got the impression they weren't here to take my blood or to do some painful experiment.

"We want to cut you a deal," Dr. Wu answered.

"What kind?" I heard these deals before. I kill someone for a little freedom and then they lock me up in a cage again.

"There's a theme park. You know what a theme park is?" Hoskins smirked.

"I do. Just because I'm locked in a cage doesn't mean I'm not knowledgeable about your world," I bit out.

"Fascinating, she's really intelligent as you say Dr. Wu," the well-dressed male finally said.

"She's intelligent, quite more so than an average human. Since her genetics include velociraptor abilities, she's smarter, faster and stronger than a human." Dr. Wu turned his conversation about my abilities to the man, pretending I wasn't there.

"Quite fascinating. She's definitely the next make we can use on the battlefield."

"That's the problem. She's one of a kind. So far all the other research subjects failed."

"Because you killed her," I added. Raw emotion displayed on my face for a moment. "You killed my mother."

Dr. Wu averted his attention to me. "I did no such thing. I only had you removed for your safety. The dinosaurs are the ones responsible for killing her."

"You made the dinosaurs, therefore you're responsible."

"She's quite something to behold," the well-dressed man interjected, acting like my talk with Dr. Wu wasn't important.

"She is and I guarantee you won't find anything like her."

I glared at both men before folding my arms across my chest. No point in hiding my emotions anymore. "What is your proposal Dr. Wu?"

"Actually, it's my proposal."

I turned hard eyes toward Hoskins. The man smirked infuriatingly at me as his dark eyes wandered down my form and up again. I wore a black shirt, black tight pants and a black pair of sneakers. The scientists thought the color black was easier to manage than white since I tend to bleed a lot. I guessed they liked keeping their conscious clear when they couldn't see how cruelly they treated me.

"I have a researcher, a former marine studying the behavior of velociraptors."

I stayed silent, not blinking, and unmoving.

"He believes that he can train them to obey orders. Seeing that you are part them, you can help him in his research."

I blinked. "What makes you think I can help?"

"Seriously?" Both his bushy brows raised on his face. He reached into his pants' pocket, took out a phone and slid his finger across the screen. My hearing picked up sounds and then he lifted his phone into the air. I saw images of me touching a velociraptor's head while murmuring to her.

How did they get a video? Unless they had surveillance cameras hidden in the walls.

Damn it, I let my guard down.

"You have a way to tame them. If you use that skill and promise to behave, I can make your living accommodations worthwhile."

"Until you get what you want and you throw me back into this hell bucket."

"No. We can arrange for longer living accommodations. You'll have your own place, clothes, actual food to eat. You'll become a worker for Jurassic World."

His proposition did sound good.

"Of course, you'll still have to answer to me."

"I rather not. How about Dr. Wu?"

Hoskins face contorted into fury. He took a step toward me but sadly Dr. Wu barred his path. "I will be glad to."

The rich man laughed. "She's truly something!"

"I agree," Dr. Wu chimed in.

"When we do start?" I asked, taking a seat on the floor. They offered a good deal, unlike the others in the past.

"Very soon." Dr. Wu was the one to reply. A smirk plastered across my face.

"Okay."

OoO

I promised Dr. Wu I would behave. We traveled in silence while they covered my head with a cloth -which did little for me to see- and left me inside a smaller cage, one they could conveniently transport. From the glimpses outside, when I got a chance to look through the barred windows, I saw tropical trees, heard strange birds and rain. It rained a lot. The transport I was in was turbulent. I assumed we traveled on water because I could taste the salt water in the air.

Dr. Evans, my mother and doctor that once worked alongside Dr. Wu, educated me about the world. Once she taught me to read, write and do arithmetic, everything else came naturally to me. She let me use her computer to research anything of interest, answered my questions no matter how ridiculous they were and let me use her library to read books. She even let me download books to read on her computer.

My favorite books dealt with a lot of human interaction. I found I preferred romantic novels. Whenever I questioned my mother about how a male and female became close, my mother's cheeks reddened.

"Don't read such rubbish," she admonished me. "They fill your brain with nothing but fantasies."

I tilted my head. "It can happen right? This term humans call love?"

"Love is for people who listen to their emotions rather than logic."

"I listen to my emotions."

"No." The dark brown-haired woman shook her head. "You live by instinct and you reason with logic. You're special."

I bowed my head. "Only you think I'm special. Everyone else is afraid of me."

"No, they're all airheads who fear what they can't understand."

"You're not afraid of me mommy, right?" I looked into her blue eyes, waiting to hear her answer.

She embraced me, filling me with warmth and love unlike the other scientists. "I love you, you hear me?"

Love, it was such a complicated word. "You love me like how a man loves a woman?"

I blinked at her as she pulled away. Her cheeks got really red. "Stop reading those rubbish romantic novels! I love you like a mother loves her child."

"Oh," I mouthed.

"You have a lot of knowledge but you need to learn by experience."

"Okay." I simply accepted what she said but I couldn't help but ask, "Do you think someone else besides you mommy can love me?"

"Yes. You will meet someone someday who will love you and perhaps set you free from this hellhole."

I smiled while a tear slipped from one of my eyes. Dr. Evans was the only person who loved me and considered me more human than a monster. She argued a lot with Dr. Wu, trying to convince him to treat me humanely, even if I could….

I wiped my face against the cloth. The last thing I wanted was for Dr. Wu and the black clothed men to see my tears. They didn't deserve anything else but a painful death.

"All right, we are here," someone informed me. "This will be your living quarters for the remainder of your stay. There are clothes and every other necessity you can think of in the bathroom and in this room. Whenever you go to work, someone will accompany you. Food will be brought to you too."

Finally, the cloth was removed from my head. Dr. Wu sat on a wooden chair beside a bed. He got up and held something in his hand. I stilled, my eyes narrowing on him.

"Now, now Lana, you promise to behave," he reminded me. Lowering my head, I could feel his smile. "That's a good girl." He slipped something like a collar around my neck. It snapped into place, tightening against my throat.

"I can inject you with a locator like all the other dinosaurs but this collar is more gentle. I will be able to track you at all times. If you try to run, I push this button and you'll be injected with a tranquilizer that paralyzes you. I recommend you to be a good girl."

I wanted to snap my teeth at him. Instead I remained in a subservient position.

"Good girl. I can see some much potential for you."

He walked to the door. Someone else stayed behind. "This woman is Maria Wane," he introduced. "She will be assisting you most of the time and can answer any questions you have. Good luck."

And then he left me with a blond woman who shifted uncomfortably in my presence. I smirked, already liking my situation.

OoO

Literally, I snapped at Maria's hand as she tried to give me my clothes and an ID card. I left her as I dressed myself in the bathroom. I wasn't an invalid. I didn't need anyone to do anything for me. The scientists left me to fend for myself so I learned the human skills to survive. Staring at myself in the mirror I looked like an innocent woman.

I was called a hybrid. Most of my genetics though were human. I had a healthy female's body. But I had special abilities that normal humans couldn't do.

For now, I could fool anyone. I was very pretty with long straight dark brown hair like my mother's. My eyes were a deep blue like the sky on a clear day. I had a pert nose and full lips. Glancing down at the information given to me, I was shocked at my name.

"Lana Evans," I said out loud. They gave me my mother's last name. According to the rest of the information I was twenty-five. I was born in Houston, Texas. Most of my life I was home schooled and I got a bachelor's and master's degree in zoology.

"Hmm… Interesting."

I had to play the role of a kind, educated woman who was a little uncertain about dinosaurs. They basically wanted me to play a wimp. I would have laughed if I didn't need the role so badly. Finally, after my mother's death, they were giving me luxury. I loathed staying in a cage where I was so exposed.

"Are you ready?" the woman named Maria asked me.

Opening the door, she did a double take.

I smirked. "Like what you see?"

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away while fixing the glasses on her face. "I will drive you to the place where you'll meet new workers for the rest of your stay."

Trying to act nicely, my lips curved upward. "Thanks."

She shyly nodded her head. I wanted to make some vulgar remark and cause her to squirm but I forced my instincts to back down.

She opened the door and led the way out. I had retrieved my ID from the bathroom. Dr. Wu and whoever he was working with were nice to put the ID on a necklace. I just slipped it on with my collar. Fingering the metal choker, I had to remind myself I was still a prisoner in their company. As long as I wore the collar, I was a symbol of their property.

OoO

The door to the laboratory opened and I walked through it to meet some new people. Instantly my senses rose on alertness. I kept my distance as Maria offered excuses for me not to touch anyone. I didn't hear her words. I was taking in the smells of humans and embryos. My nose crinkled.

My eyes searched around the room. Machines monitored eggs, turning them over. Computers tracked their progress. I flinched when white coats came into my view. Scientists were scanning the eggs

"The eggs are velociraptor eggs," a masculine tone said next to me.

I tilted my head while I blinked my eyes. I didn't hear the male come up to next to me. Why? "I gather that much information from a glance."

"Really?"

I lifted my eyes and at once everything in the laboratory faded and I felt like I could breathe easier. The relief was instant and unexpected.

"I heard from the other workers we're getting a new employee." His lips curved in a nice smile. I watched him with fascination. There was something about him that seemed to pull me in. "Owen Grady." He extended his arm, his hand waiting in midair.

Normally, I would bite at a person's hand, my mouth wanting the taste of blood.

But not this hand.

"Sir, I don't think-." Before Maria could interfere, I put my hand in his, my fingers curving around the appendage. His grip was firm and strong as he shook my hand but I also felt how callused his hand was.

"Lana Evans. It's nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
